In the electronic arts it is often desired to perform switching on and off of an electric device with a switch controlled by a noisy control signal. The noise of the control signal can lead to unwanted repeated switching on and off if the control signal value is near the switching level of the switch. Methods to overcome this problem are well known in the art and usually use active electronic circuits such as Schmitt triggers with hysteresis, i.e. with different levels for switching on and switching off.
Such arrangements use more energy than is desired accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to avoid or reduce this and other deficiencies of the prior art.